


As Constant as a Star

by AdotHann



Series: aus i will likely never finish [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Faerie, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Stardust, Alternate Universe - Stardust Fusion, Ella Lopez is everyones fav catholic faerie, F/M, Gen, Lucifer Morningstar aka an actual real life star, Me casually ripping off Neil Gaiman's writing, Stardust - Freeform, dan is more like season one dan because he fucked up real bad but it's kind of glossed over, excuse the beginning its really rushed, i just wanted to get to the good bits ive been daydreaming about writing, kind of, man idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdotHann/pseuds/AdotHann
Summary: “But why would they want the heart of a Star?” Chloe asked sounding a little dazed.“I’ve no idea.” Lucifer replied. “Doesn’t matter now, I don’t have it anymore.”Chloe paused. “You don’t?”“No.” He said, and looked at her with a fond expression that she couldn’t quite place, “I gave it away.”-(a.k.a. the stardust au that somebody actually asked me for)





	1. What do stars do?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay right, first things first, half of this writing is stolen almost directly from Neil Gaiman's Stardust. I don't have time to go through and pick apart which bits are his and which are mine, but rest assured that anything you recognise from his work plus quite a few things that you don't belong to him rather than me.  
> Secondly the beginning is rather rushed and a bit shit because I'm not particularly good at beginnings, but I promise that it gets better and its worth the read.  
> The title is taken from the Swan Princess movie because its roughly as cringe-worthy as this piece of writing.
> 
> Also, fair warning, there are a few glossed over descriptions of violence. Its not incredibly graphic but it does happen (I mean, this thing was inspired by Neil Gaiman's writing so like what were you expecting?)
> 
> Edit 11/10/17: yeah, I'm not going to finish this fic. I don't have it in me.

 Chloe met Lucifer at the most opportune time on her quest. She was still alive, though not for lack of trying on faerie’s part, and she’d just gotten past the initial _oh shit, magic is real and I’m stuck in fairy land_ freak out and was moving on to the _real quest determination, gotta get my daughter back because my idiot ex-husband accidentally traded his first born for some fairy magic bullshit_ phase.

She’d picked Lucifer up at the Market after about three solid days of walking through a forest (and miraculously not getting lost.) She couldn’t have found words to tell you how relieved she was to find the Market after spending so long in that bloody forest. The forest had terrified her; it was the kind of forest that used to cover the whole of Britain, but now no longer exists in our world; the kind of forest that you could walk in to and, if you weren’t careful about sticking to the path, you might never walk out of.

The Market was a welcome change. It was all noise and lights and bright colours and people and – oh, joy of joys! Food!

Every few stalls, between the jewellers and tailors and junk stands, there was another little tent selling street food. There was everything; sandwiches, burgers, fish and chips, little fried pastries that she couldn’t recognise or name, curry, pizza, ice cream, whole high teas complete with scones and clotted cream, scampi, spring rolls, and just about every kind of animal you could imagine (and a few that you couldn’t,) roasting on spits over open pit fires. The smells of spices and herbs and a hundred other mouth-watering things that Chloe couldn’t name filled the air.

Eventually Chloe found herself drawn to a particularly small curry stall in one of the Market’s more hidden corners. There wasn’t anything particularly marvellous about this food; it didn’t claim to glow in the dark or give the consumer the ability to fly, but it did smell just like her dad’s home cooked curry used to.

The woman manning the stall looked, for want of a better word, like a hag. Her face was gnarled and covered in warts; her clothes looked as if they’d been made out of ragged strips of sacking; and she had a real, living magpie in her (ha!) bird’s nest of hair. Chloe was pretty sure that this defied all known hygiene laws but, then again, she’d also been pretty sure that the guy running the fried-chicken stall a couple of tents away is a re-animated corpse so she supposed that it could be worse.

“What brings you to faerie, dear?” The woman asked. Her smile was warm and kind and sharp as a knife’s edge, and although Chloe didn’t trust her there was something about her that just made her want to spill her life story.

But she remembered the advice she had been given. _Do not lie, but do not tell the whole truth either. Do not tell them why you’re in their country. Do not offer that which you would not loose._

“To retrieve something lost.” She said with a smile that was almost as blinding as the woman’s. The woman’s expression soured. “How much will a pot of that curry cost me?”

The woman grinned again, bearing her sharp, needle-like teeth, and Chloe almost wished she hadn’t asked. “Well,” She began gleefully, but her expression took a one-eighty turn as she spotted something behind Chloe.

“Nothing that you would be willing to pay.” Someone said over Chloe’s shoulder. His voice was deep and rich and not entirely human, and it sent a shiver down Chloe’s spine _(though a shiver of what kind?)_

“And how would you know what I’m not willing to pay?” Chloe asked and turned to look at the speaker. She found herself staring at a talk, dark haired man with porcelain and a knife-sharp smile that shone like starlight.

“This woman,” The speaker said with a light smile, “Deals in memories. Perhaps she’ll take your first kiss, or all your memories from before you were three, and maybe the face of your childhood best friend if you want rice with that.”

Chloe took a step away from the stall.

“That’s what I thought.”

Chloe’s stomach grumbled, and the speaker chuckled.

“Come on Chloe.” He said, “Let’s find you something a little less overpriced.”

“How do you know my name?” She asked and the man smiled. She’d heard enough stories about faerie to know that names were a powerful thing, and the sort of thing that you didn’t go around using lightly.

“I know a lot of things.”

“Why are you helping me?”

“Because you’re interesting.” He paused for a second, then shot her a blinding smile, “And I think you could help me. A favour for a favour.”

“What’s your name?” Chloe asked as the man guided her over to a stall selling wood fried pizza.

“I have many.” He replied wryly, “You may call me Lucifer.”

“Like the devil?” She said, raising an eyebrow.

“Like the name.”

Lucifer guided her over to a stall selling wood fried pizza on the other side of the massive market. Chloe recognised the tent instantly.

“Malcolm.” She said with surprise.

“Decker.” He replied somewhat flatly. There was no surprise in his voice, just a tingle of amusement. It was almost as if he’d expected her to be there. 

Malcolm had once lived in one of the villages nearby to Wall. Some five years ago, during the last faerie market but one, Malcolm had driven his portable pizza oven into town and set up shop in the meadow beyond the wall. Then, when the market had packed up and left he’d gone with them instead of coming back across the wall like everyone else. It had been the talk of the village for months after; the idea of going to live in faerie. The town elders insisted that he’d be dead or bewitched within a week and that no one from over here had the wits to survive in faerie. It had also been the event that had started Trixie’s obsession with faerie.

Lucifer ordered their food and enquired about payment. Malcolm’s eyes glinted hungrily, then gestured wordlessly to the locket around Chloe’s neck. Chloe raised a hand to it protectively. She couldn’t give up the locket; Trixie had loaned it to her and asked her to keep it safe. It had been one of their last interactions before she had gone.

Lucifer took in her expression then he inspected the locket. He did not open it. 

 “No.” He said, “She’ll not pay with that. It isn’t hers to give away.”

“She’s wearing it though. Its a protection and its protecting her.” Malcolm said, still feeling that the necklace was clearly fair game.

“It was loaned to her.” Lucifer said, “It isn’t hers to give away.” And the stallholder’s expression fell. Chloe was so relieved that she didn’t think to ask him how he knew.

“She doesn’t have anything else I want.” Malcolm said, and turned his gaze on Lucifer, “What will you pay me with?”

Lucifer he produced a tiny slither of silvery fabric from one from the pocket inside his suit jacket. Chloe had never seen anything like it. It might have been torn from the hem of the most expensive and lavish dress robe that Chloe had ever encountered. An odd, slivery glow seemed to leak from its fraying edge and it looked, for there was no other description that came close, like starlight that had been woven into fabric.

Malcolm’s eyes widened comically and he snatched up the fabric. He gave them the pizzas and then, clearly thinking that he’d gotten the better end of the deal, tossed some roughly carved pots of something that looked a lot like rice pudding.

“Do you have any other business to see to at the market?” Lucifer asked, “I know my way around these people, I’d be happy to accompany you.”

“Uh,” Chloe said, her mind still more on the delicious-smelling pizza in her hand than anything else, “I’m not sure.”

Lucifer nodded knowingly and began to tuck into his own pizza.

“Pizza must be,” He said through a mouthful of the stuff, “One of the greatest pleasures that earth has to offer. It’s right up there with sex and top shelf alcohol.”

Chloe decided not to deign than with a reply. Instead, she took a bite out of her slice of pizza and moaned. It really was the most amazing food she had ever tasted, and she wondered if people warned you against eating faerie food because it would make everything else you ate after pale in comparison. Maybe that was the real reason that the people who ate faerie food stayed there. Maybe Chloe was just really hungry.

Chloe started thinking about how Lucifer had rescued her from the curry stall, about how he’d guided her somewhere safer and bought her food. If there was one thing that she had learned in faerie it was that people weren’t nice for no reason; Lucifer wanted something from her.

Still.... She could push this situation. There were still other things that she needed – directions to the faerie court and a safe place to sleep for tonight came to mind – and so far Lucifer had been more than willing to help her.

“Say,” She said, finishing the last bite of her pizza, “You wouldn’t be able to direct me to the faerie court, would you?”

Lucifer smiled and passed her one of the pots of not-quite-rice-pudding. “Well,” He said evenly, “I suppose that depends on why you want to get there.” 

_Do not lie, but do not tell the whole truth either. Do not tell them why you’re in their country. Do not offer that which you would not loose._

“I was advised not to give away my reasons so easily,” Chloe said warily.

As she spoke, she tried a spoonful of the not-quite-rice-pudding and discovered that it was nothing like rice pudding at all. It was cold and sweet and buttery, until she cut into the middle and found that the pudding somehow defied the laws of physics because the centre was _hot_. She let the warm, goloptouous centre mingle with the rest of the pie, like she had done with the hot-chocolate-ice-cream-sundaes that her dad had made her as a kid and wondered why this food seemed so familiar, even though she’d never had anything like it before.

“Sound advice,” Lucifer said, managing to make speaking through a mouthful of pizza look both graceful and attractive, “Advice that you should follow in any other situation, but the road that you need depends on the reason you want to go there.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, if you’re headed to the court to give them a beautiful and precious gift then I suggest you use the obvious paths, for the court will be sure to welcome you,” He said, then he smirked knowingly, “But if you intend to barter with the fairy court I suggest you take a more hidden path. The court do not like to give away what they consider to be their own.”

“But I was told that they would have to offer me a deal.” Chloe said, trying to stop the dismay from creeping into her voice. She’d been counting on them _having_ to give her a deal. Now it seemed that if they wanted to keep Trixie then she would be theirs forever. Chloe knew she was no match for an entire court of faeries.

“Oh, they do.” Lucifer said easily, instantly dispelling her fears, “But only if you actually make it to the court. While you’re on the road you’re fair game. Of course, some people survive it but that’s about as rare as stars falling and living to tell the tale.”

Chloe felt her heart sink. She’d been having a difficult enough time navigating this country as it was, let alone with ancient magical forces working against her.

“I could be your guide.” Lucifer said suddenly. “I know this land well – granted, I’m used to a more aerial view but I can still navigate it well enough.  I’ll take you to the faerie court.”

“What’s in it for you?” Chloe asked. Lucifer’s kindness was already starting to put her on edge; no one was kind in this land, not if they weren’t getting anything out of it themselves. He smiled blindingly.

“You’re the perfect hiding place.” Lucifer admitted, sounding as if he was very proud of this idea and had been hoping she’d ask about it, “Your quest feels like one of fairly decent magnitude so all of the scrying will be so focused on you that it will miss me completely. _They_ won’t be able to find me.”

“Who’s looking for you?” Chloe asked quietly, and Lucifer only smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

They were barely twenty yards out of the market when somebody found Lucifer and, to Chloe’s slight amusement, it was the hag from the curry stall.

Her amusement dwindled when she realised that the woman was brandishing an odd looking knife. It looked rather like a bone saw with an ornate, silver handle and the blade was made of some odd, see-through quartz that seemed to shift colour as she twisted it in the lamp light. Lucifer paled at the sight of it, and as he did the clearing around them seemed to darken.

“I _know_.” The woman said darkly. “I want _it_.”

 “Yes, the knife was kind of a giveaway.” Lucifer said almost calmly.

 _Want what?_ Chloe thought.

“Now,” The woman said, “We can make this easy and – well, not _painless_ – let’s say _effective_.” She stepped closer to Lucifer, “Or we can do it the _bloody_ difficult way.”

Lucifer stopped eying their surroundings and Chloe realised that he’d given up looking for escape routes. His shoulders slumped and he stepped into the woman’s space.

“Wait –“ Chloe began, but Lucifer cut her off.

“Alright,” He said calmly, “We’ll do this the painless way.”

The woman paused and stared at him. It took her a good, long moment to process what Lucifer had said. She’d clearly expected him to fight her with everything he had in him (and so had Chloe, for that matter.)

And, coincidentally, that was exactly what he did. Her moment of confusion was all that Lucifer needed to strike her twice, once to her chest with his elbow and the second with his knuckles to her throat. She let out a noise like someone dropping a tennis ball on the strings of a guitar.

Slowly, Lucifer lifted the strange knife from where she’d dropped it and for a moment Chloe thought he was going to finish her.

He slammed the blade against the nearest tree trunk, shattering it into more pieces than Chloe could count. He went on bashing the knife until there wasn’t a piece of quartz left attached to the handle. As he did so, the woman began to sob.

“Painless?” Chloe said before she could stop herself. She’d thought that people from faerie couldn’t lie. Lucifer smiled but it came out looking like more of a grimace.

“Painless for _me_.”

The woman was still lying pitifully on the ground where Lucifer had left her. One of her arms was bent unnaturally under her body where she had fallen on it.

 “I traded everything I had for that knife,” She whimpered, “I’ll never find another like it!”

“That’s good.” Lucifer replied unfeelingly, “I suppose that means you won’t be causing me any problems in the future.”

Then he began to walk away, leaving the sobbing woman alone in the clearing. Chloe followed him.

 

Sometime later she asked him what the hag had been after.

“She’s gone.” Lucifer said, sounding a little sullen, “Does it matter?”

“No. I suppose it doesn’t.” Chloe had said, and wondered what exactly she’d gotten herself into.

 

* * *

 

 

It was night in the forest, and through the more tattered patches of canopy the sky was bespattered with stars beyond counting. Fireflies glinted between the beech trees and in the undergrowth and just above the dewy grass. A fox and her cubs pattered silently across their path. A toad crawled across the sodden ground and began a valiant attempt to catch one of the many fire files, not because it was hungry, but because it was a prince who had recently been cursed to remain in the form of a toad until it had consumed one of magical fireflies that resided in this wood. Finally, after all this time, its ordeal was almost at an end. But its excitement made it careless. A barn owl swooped silently from one of the trees, her wings catching the ghost light as she flew, and caught the toad in her sharp talons and rose again into the night. She swallowed the toad in a few gulps, leaving only a long, rubbery limb trailing from her mouth.

There was a disturbance in the undergrowth, the sound of two very large creatures moving through the forest. _People,_ the owl thought irritably – herself under a curse that she would only be able to resume her human form after eating a toad who had consumed one of the forest’s magical fireflies – and she took off into the night.

Chloe did not notice the owl, or the toad, or the fox and her cubs. If she had noticed them she would not have known that any of them were anything more than what they seemed. Lucifer might have recognised the curses, but then he made a rule of not interfering with such things. Curses, everyone knows, are best broken by the person who they are placed upon, otherwise they’d learn nothing from their experience.

However, Chloe did notice the fireflies. And she noticed another light too.

The forest around them seemed to be lit by an ever-present, unearthly light. It was a beautiful light; pure and pale and white. As hard as she tried, Chloe couldn’t identify its source. Eventually she put it down to faerie being faerie, even though this light had not been there the last time she had travelled through the forest.

“Lucifer?” Chloe said. They’d been walking for a few hours and Chloe’s feet were aching like hell, but she was _not_ going to complain. She’d known what she was getting into when she had crossed that wall.

“If the Queen is to bargain with you then you, you’ll need something to barter with.” Lucifer said,  “There isn’t much that the folk desire more than children but I might be able to rustle something up – for a price, of course.”

Chloe was tempted to take the bait and ask what they were going to find, or what the price for it would be, but felt the courage she’d carefully worked up begin to slip away, so she spoke quickly.

“Lucifer, what do the faerie court do with the children that they take?” She said and suddenly the lead weight that she’d been half feeling in her chest since she started this journey felt very real.

Lucifer blinked at her. This hadn’t been the question he was expecting.

“Many things,” He said carefully, “It depends on the child – gender, appearance, personality among other things – and who took them.”

Chloe looked at him imploringly.

“Well, the court spirits many people away – they’re always looking for servants, and they have a fondness for musicians and poets.” He spoke as if trying to placate a wild animal, “But they prize children above all else. Most of them cannot have children of their own – changelings can be made, but they’re not really the same thing.”

“So... she isn’t in danger?” Chloe said hopefully. Lucifer sighed.

“The court would never hurt a child, not on purpose, but they have little understanding of humans.” Lucifer explained calmly.  “Imagine trying to care for a bird you know almost nothing about; You don’t know whether to feed it grain or worms or meat or fish or burgers and chips, you don’t know how much it needs to sleep, and you have no comparison for what the bird is supposed to be like so you cannot tell if it’s injured or if this is simply how the bird should be. The court have the best intentions, but there is plenty of room for things to go wrong.”

The weight in Chloe’s chest felt as if it was stopping her from breathing.

“Oh Trixie...” She said and felt the tears begin to well up in her eyes. Lucifer looked a little surprised at her sudden outburst of emotion.

“Is your spawn anything like you?” He asked.

“What?”

“Is she anything like you?” Lucifer repeated, just as Chloe said-

“Did you just refer to my daughter as _spawn_?”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “If she’s anything near as strong minded and stubborn as you seem to be then I’m sure she’ll be fine. The faerie court want to please her, she just needs to learn how to get what she wants from them.”

 Chloe thought back to how Trixie always managed to manipulate her or Dan into buying her chocolate cake and smiled. “She can be very manipulative.”

“Well then,” Lucifer said, “I’m sure she’ll be just fine.”

 

* * *

 

 

It turned out that _whatever it was the Lucifer had that other people wanted_ did matter, because that wasn’t the last time that they were attacked. Or at least, Lucifer referred to it as an attack later on. Chloe wasn’t so sure.

“I’m here to make you an offer.” Said the girl – Chloe was quite sure she was a girl; she was short with a lot of dark hair and she sounded young. Her words had a rehearsed, dramatic quality to them but there was no quiver of fear in her voice. She looked at Lucifer fondly, like someone looking at an old friend. Lucifer looked at her as if she was a particularly bothersome cat that he had fed once and now wouldn’t go away.

“That’s nice of you, Ella.” Lucifer said. “How did you find us?”

The girl, Ella, held out a strange object. To Chloe it looked a little like a dream catcher, only a more tangled and with things like bottle caps and wild flowers and star-shaped Christmas ornaments caught in it. It obviously meant something to Lucifer because he glared at the object as if he was hoping that his gaze would cause it to burst into flames.

“And how much did that thing cost you?” He asked, “It’s scruffy work.”

“More than I shoulda spent on it.” Ella admitted, “But it worked.”

“Clearly.”

“Who’s your friend?” Ella asked, looking over Chloe with intrigue, “Another conquest?”

“No. Well, not yet,” Lucifer said with a wicked grin, “Ella, this is Chloe.”

“Pretty name. Hello.”  Ella said cheerily, “What did you promise Luci to get him to help you? I know he doesn’t come cheap.”

“Safe passage,” Lucifer said lightly, as if the whole situation wasn’t bothering him at all, “And to help hide me from parasites like you.”

“Parasite? Me?” Ella said with a pout, “Luci, you wound me.”

“If I promise you another favour will you just leave?” Lucifer asked with a longsuffering sigh. Chloe didn’t miss his slightly desperate tone and, evidently, neither did Ella.

“Nope.” Ella said, “You’ve got something I need.”

“What do you want?” Lucifer asked.

“Look.” Ella said and pulled the strange dream catcher back out of her coat and shoved it into Lucifer’s face. “It isn’t for tracking you, it’s to find something much more valuable. But it led me to you.”

“I can see that.” Lucifer said, shifting uncomfortably.

“I know you have it. I only want part of it,” She said and Chloe wondered, once again, what Lucifer had that everyone was so desperate for. “I can pay! I promise! Any price you want, I can pay it!”

Ella did have a desperate look about her and her movements were becoming more erratic. Chloe wondered if she’d somehow fallen in with some kind of fantasy drug dealer. It would certainly explain the violent way that he’d dealt with the woman with the strange knife.

“No deal.” Lucifer said sternly.

Ella continued to beg, “Whatever you want it for – surely you don’t need the whole thing, and I only need a tiny piece! We can share it!”

“I need it whole.” Lucifer said and Ella looked stricken.  

“No you don’t.” She said accusingly, “I’ve done my research; I know it’s not any more useful whole than it is in pieces! You _could_ share!”

“I don’t think you understand,” Lucifer growled, “I need it whole. It’s _mine.”_

Ella looked as if she was going to protest again, then she stopped and really looked at Lucifer. Her eyes widened comically and reflected that strange, pale light that Chloe could never find the source of. It was like she was suddenly seeing him for the first time, or perhaps she was gazing upon some truer face of his that Chloe couldn’t see. Either way she seemed thoroughly shaken.

“Y- you? You’re – ?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t understand,” She said blankly, “They all die within weeks of falling, but I’ve known you for– “

“Years?” Lucifer asked coldly. She nodded.

“They don’t just drop dead, they get _killed_. I’m simply more skilled than my siblings were when it comes to dodging people like you. I can assure you that my natural life span is _far_ longer than yours is looking right now.”

As the girl realised the magnitude of Lucifer’s words, her expression morphed into something beyond horrified.  

“Clearly you didn’t research as thoroughly as you thought.” Lucifer said. “All power of this nature comes with a price, and taking something like this would have cost you something you could never get back. Make sure you know what you’re paying before you go looking.”

Lucifer seemed satisfied that whatever lesson he had been trying to teach her was learnt, and he turned to keep walking. There was a dull _thunk_ from behind them, and the pair turned just in time to see the girl crumple inwards as if she’d been shot.  

The girl began to cry, and Chloe was reminded painfully of her first impression of Ella; of how young she had sounded. This was no child’s tantrum and no call for attention. She was doing her best to drown her huge, shuddering sobs in her over-sized shirt.

Lucifer’s expression softened and he went to crouch in front of the girl.

 “What did you want it for?” He asked softly.

Something in his words broke Ella. She slumped forwards into him and he wrapped an arm around her cautiously.

“My brother,” She said between great heaving sobs, “He got into trouble with the Red Court. I just want him back.”

“They took him?” Lucifer asked with surprise, “The Red Court aren’t the kind to take prisoners.”

Ella shook her head mournfully. “They bewitched him. He doesn’t even have the energy to move anymore, like they’re draining the life from him.”

“And you needed it to break an enchantment,” Lucifer said with a sigh, “A truly selfless act. I should have known you were too devout a Catholic to be after eternal life.”

“A Catholic? In Faerie?” Chloe asked with surprise, then realised that she was probably focusing on the wrong part of what Lucifer had just said. So Lucifer had something that could give people eternal life? That was why everyone seemed to be after him? No wonder he wanted to keep it secret.

“A Catholic _Faerie_.” Ella corrected and pulled a silver chain and cross from under her shirt, “I was raised Catholic, until my parents realised I was a changeling and sent me back over the wall. They left but the faith stuck with me.”

Lucifer smiled at her, both sadly and fondly, then he stared up at the sky. Ella seemed to be holding her breath.

“There’s a farmhouse with an orchard a few miles east of here,” Lucifer said, still gazing at the stars, “And in that orchard grow golden apples that can lift any enchantment, even those that are put on by members of the Red Court.”

“I’ve tried there.”  Ella said miserably, “The farmer said it was a load of bullshit rumours and sent me away. And the orchard had too much protection for me to try my hand at scrumping,” She looked over at Chloe and grinned faintly, “I used to be real good at scrumping.”

“Your farmer was lying.” Lucifer said and drew out a single thread of the silver cloth he kept in the inside pocket of his coat. “Show him this but do not give it to him. Tell him Lucifer Morningstar sent you to collect an apple as part of the debt he owes.”

Ella stared at the glowing thread in her hand in disbelief, then she threw herself at Lucifer and enveloped him in a very tearful hug. Lucifer, who was not very good at dealing with crying people, stood there awkwardly for a moment before patting her on the back and saying “There, there,” and then, for good measure, “There.”

“Thank you Luci,” Ella said with feeling, before slipping off eastward into the night.

Chloe watched her go and marvelled at how natural and stealthy her movements were. Once she was out of the reaches of the bizarre, silvery light that seemed to hang around Lucifer, Chloe could barely tell her from the next shadow.

 “There’s a sky port six miles north of here,” Lucifer said, looking up at the stars again. Somehow Chloe didn’t think he was using them to navigate. His expression was odd; almost longing. He shook it off and smiled at her, but Chloe didn’t smile back.

“Can we just,” Chloe’s speech was broken by a yawn, “Find somewhere safe to sleep for tonight?”

Lucifer sighed. “You humans and your bizarre sleeping habits,” He said, with both distain and fondness in his tone, “I don’t see why anyone would ever want to sleep at night.” But he humoured her and began looking for somewhere that he deemed safe enough.

 

* * *

 

 

‘Safe enough’ apparently meant between the roots of a particularly massive beech tree.

“It doesn’t look all that different from any of the other trees around here.” Chloe said irritably.

“Believe me it is.” Lucifer said with a laugh in his voice, “Beech trees are trust worthy trees. You can trust them not to get up and walk off in the middle of the night, or to bind you with their roots while you sleep and never let you go. Plus, if you pray under them your prayers go straight to heaven, bypassing the red tape and all that.”

Chloe decided not to ask him whether or not he was joking. Instead she settled down between the massive tree roots, and did her best not to imagine them wrapping around her and keeping her captive while she slept. She closed her eyes.

She tossed.

She turned.

She changed the position of her neck.

She moved her neck back.

She opened her eyes.

“Hey Lucifer?” Chloe said quietly, “I can’t sleep.” _Because I can’t stop thinking about Trixie_ , she thought.

“That sucks,” Lucifer said casually, “Maybe we should fuck. I’m sure that would help tire you out.”

Chloe laughed, “How about _no_.”

“Well what do you want me to do about it?” Lucifer scoffed, but he was still grinning, “Tell you a bedtime story?”

“I don’t know,” Chloe countered because she was too tired _not_ to argue, “Do you know any good stories?”

Lucifer made a sound that was almost a laugh. “I’ve been watching this world develop for eons. I know every good story that there’s ever been.”

Chloe raised her eyebrows.

“Was that a challenge?” Lucifer asked with a real grin, “Alright...”

“Wait, really?” Chloe asked.

“Sure,” Lucifer said cheerily, “If it will shut you up. Now let me think...”

 

_Once upon a time, a star fell._

_All stars fall eventually, for as their number increases the sky grows ever heavier and it cannot hold all of them forever. Eventually they become dislodged from their place in the void, or they miss a step in the great and wonderful cosmic dance, and they fall._

_This star did not want to fall. She wanted to stay up in the night and sing and dance with her brothers and sisters just as she had done for millennia. Her brothers and sisters had not wanted her to fall either; she was well loved by everyone, and she was well missed when the time came for her to make a life for herself on earth._

_But that time did come, and when it did Andromeda did what all the other stars that had fallen to earth before her had done; she made a life for herself._

_She found a town, not far from where she’d fallen, and she found a roof to stay under and a job that paid her enough to get by. In time she found friends, for she was gentle and kind in nature and her friends loved her as her brothers and sisters did._

_In time she found love with a girl from the village’s apothecary, and though they had no children of their own they were more than happy to take in any strays that they came across. Time passes differently in faerie and although this all came to pass centuries ago, across the wall the Liberal Reforms were only just being put in place, to protect the vulnerable and needy across Britain. Families could no longer drown the children that they suspected of being changelings, so instead the babes were sent back across the wall into faerie where they belonged._

_Andromeda and her family lived happily and they did so for a long time, for those who are given the hearts of stars live very, very long lives. But they did not live happily ever after, for no one ever does._

_Eventually some king or knight or cunning noble man of another kind heard rumour of their impossibly long lives and set out to discover their secrets._

_Mistaking him for a traveller who was simply interested in her story – and who could blame her? Stars love to tell stories and her’s was a terribly interesting one – Andromeda told him everything. How the she used to sing and dance with her brothers and sisters, how she’d fallen from the heavens, how she’d build her life and found her family._

_And she paused for breath there, for one last beautiful moment, and though she could no longer hear their song all of her siblings above her were begging her to simply stop there, to not divulge any more information._

_Then Andromeda drew breath again and told of how she kept them alive and well with the power of her heart for that is what stars do best; they provide light and warmth and love, and those things provide life._

_The nobleman smiled and nodded and set down the pretty china teacup that Andromeda had offered him. Then slowly, but without regret, he drew a strange translucent blade from beneath his coat and, before Andromeda could think to stop glowing with pride at her own life, he opened her chest and removed the  beating heart from it._

“Jesus Christ.” Chloe hissed, “I thought this was going to be, like, a nice story. To help me get to sleep.”

“Maybe it is a nice story,” Lucifer said cryptically.

“The girl had her _heart_ cut out!” Chloe exclaimed, “If that’s your idea of _nice_ then – “

“Of course I don’t think that’s nice!” He said, sounding scandalized, “I simply meant that it isn’t _finished_ yet.”

“But she died.” Chloe said.

“Stories never finish, not even with death. Perhaps I should have told it from the nobleman’s point of view,” Lucifer said ruefully, “Maybe you’d have pitied his dying wife who he saved by carving out the heart of a wicked, child-snatching witch and feeding it to her.”

“But Andromeda wasn’t a witch.”

“She also wasn’t alive to correct the nobleman when he told people his tale. Only the stars knew the truth.”

“More stars must have fallen after she did, why didn’t they correct people?”

“One or two did. Most of them were too busy trying to avoid having their hearts cut out. The nobleman started something of a trend.” Lucifer said quietly, “Everyone seems to want to live forever.”

The notion had seemed absurd at first, but it was late and Chloe wasn’t thinking straight, and they were in faerie and there was something about Lucifer’s expression that made Chloe ask; “Is this a true story?”

“All stories are true, as long as you know how to find the truth in them.”

As unsettling as the tale had been, it had taken Chloe’s mind off of her missing daughter. As Chloe tried to wrap her head around Lucifer’s last statement, she found herself drifting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this. Its rather OOC and kind of painful to read back but I'll put it out here because I spent a lot of time on it and I don't want to ditch it just yet. I think the only thing that was in character about any of this was Chloe being super dense and not realising that Lucifer's a fucking star.  
> I’ll give a 42nd century butter pie to anyone who got the reference about the not-quite-rice-pudding :)  
> Once again, credit for at least half, probably more, of the decent jokes and good ideas in this fic goes to Neil Gaiman. I’m just copying the greats


	2. Here be Dragons

 

Chloe blinked sleep from her eyes, stretched, and began to search the sky above her the way her father had taught her to. Dawn hadn’t yet broken, but the sky was already paling and the land around them was flooded with weak, pre-dawn light. Lucifer sat up next to her and Chloe continued to stare up. 

“Good morning to you too. What are you doing?” Lucifer asked and grimaced. He was experiencing, for the first time, one of the most horrible feelings that earth had to offer; jetlag. 

“I’m looking for the morning star,” Chloe said, sounding a little exasperated, “So that we can work out what time it is. It feels too early for it to have disappeared already but I can’t see it anywhere.”

Lucifer gave her a searching look and, when he seemed satisfied that she was telling the truth, he sighed.

“Don’t bother.” He said irritably, “You won’t find it up there. Not on this side of the wall.”

Chloe paused. “What do you mean?”

“I’m – _It’s_ not up there anymore. It fell.”

Chloe thought back to a few nights ago, back before she had crossed the wall.

“No, that’s impossible. The morning star isn’t a star at all; it’s just sunlight reflecting off the planet Venus. Planets don’t fall.”

“I guess I must have missed the memo then.” Lucifer said ruefully.

Chloe hummed a non committal response and tried to wrap her head around Lucifer’s strangeness. She failed miserably, but reasoned that she hadn’t managed to wrap her head around anything much on this side of the Wall. She’d seen much stranger things than Lucifer.

It didn’t take them long to get moving again, and once they had it didn’t take them long to reach the edge of the forest. Chloe stared out at the wide expanse of fields and meadows and grassland, and the vast, open sky above them. As beautiful as the forest had been, with its ancient trees and enchanting fireflies, it felt dark and dingy and cramped in comparison to this place.

“Wow.” Chloe said as the clenched feeling in her chest that she could now recognise as claustrophobia finally relaxed.

“Welcome to open country.” Lucifer said. “Try to keep up, we have an appointment to keep.”

 _An appointment?_ Chloe wondered _, who are we going to see?_ It couldn’t be her audience at the court, they were still too far off to worry about that, and besides....

 “Yesterday you said we needed to get something to barter with the faerie queen,” Chloe started.

“Yes, I did.” Lucifer grinned.

“What exactly will the faerie queen want...?”

“Well, if I’m not mistaken, she wants a musical box.” Lucifer said, the easy grin on his face becoming a little more fixed.

“Really? Just a musical box?” Chloe said with surprise. She took a closer look about a Lucifer’s fixed expression, “Is that all?”

“Well, not quite.”

“Lucifer?” She pressed.

“It’s a specific musical box,” Lucifer admitted, “One that plays an enchanted tune that was thought to be lost to the ages. A tune composed by Merlin’s own tutor.”

“ _Lost to the ages?!”_ Chloe exclaimed, feeling that they weren’t any closer to saving Trixie than they had been at the market.

“Don’t worry, I happen to know where it is.” Lucifer said, his smile warming again.

The wind picked up and there was a heaviness to the air, as if there was a storm brewing somewhere over the horizon.

Chloe was pretty sure that there was something there that Lucifer wasn’t telling her, but she couldn’t seem to find the right question to pry it out of him. Maybe it was because she was so distracted by the questions that had been nagging at her ever since Lucifer’s bedtime story.

“The woman from the curry stall and Ella.” Chloe asked. “What was that about?”

“They want something they think I have.” Lucifer said, not meeting her eye.

“And what would that be?”

“I think you already have your suspicions.”

“Tell me.”

“The heart of a star.”

“The _heart_ of a star _?”_ Chloe asked incredulously, despite all of her suspicions. “Did – did you cut someone’s heart out?!”

“It’s not stolen.” Lucifer said, “It was my own rightful property, freely given. Oh, look. We’re here.”

Here didn’t seem to be anywhere significant. They’d crossed the ridge of the hill that had been on the horizon this morning and were beginning the decent down its other side, but other than that there didn’t seem to be anything significant about the place.

Lucifer flicked his wrist sharply, as if trying to catch the edge of a fluttering cloth. The movement caught Chloe’s attention. Lucifer’s hand grasped the invisible cloth and he _pulled._ The hillside warped and distorted and slipped away, like a curtain being pulled back, and revealed a huge stone archway and a long, twisting passage that went straight down into the hill.

Chloe gaped at the arch.

“Ta-da.” Lucifer said, sounding way too pleased with himself. Chloe resisted the urge to call him a dork. “Well, off you go then.”

Chloe stopped. “You aren’t coming with me?”

“No, of course not.” Lucifer said as if it should have been obvious, then gestured to a white chalk line across the mouth of the passage, “Only humans can cross that line. Technically it’s to stop the dragon getting out, but it has the irritating side effect of not letting me in.”

“The _dragon?”_ Chloe said, her voice sounding a lot shriller than it had a moment ago, “You mean there’s a _dragon_ in there?!”

“Well, obviously.” Lucifer said, once again sounding as if he’d expected this to be common knowledge,  “Did you really think that any powerful magical item, much less one desired by the Faerie Queen, would be left unguarded?”

“You’re leaving me to deal with a _dragon_ on my own?” Chloe almost shrieked.

“Well, it is your quest.” Lucifer said, “I’m just the guide.”

“I have no idea how to deal with a dragon!” Chloe actually shrieked. Lucifer winced and rubbed at his temples.

“Well you can start by not shrieking like that. If you’re lucky the beast will still be asleep.” He said, and shifted uncomfortably, “Anyway. I’m sure you’ll work it out as you go along.”

Chloe gaped at him. “You don’t know how to deal with dragons either!” She accused, and Lucifer winced again. “Do I at least get a gun?” She said sorely wishing that she’d brought hers, “Or like... a sword?”

“You humans, always so violent.” Lucifer scoffed, “Just try talking to it.”

“Just talk to the dragon. Right.” Chloe said, her breathing verging on hyperventilation.

“And if that doesn’t work – well, I find that trial and error is always a good place to start,” He said awkwardly, “Anyway, get a move on. Think of the time we’re wasting – you want to get to your daughter, don’t you?”

Chloe glared at him, then set her jaw and stormed off down the corridor.

 

* * *

 

 

Chloe cursed violently and colourfully as she stalked down into the darkness.  The tunnel was longer than she’d expected it to be, and she walked steadily downwards until she was convinced that she was not only inside the hill but deep, deep beneath the ground that it rose from. The pale starlight from the forest had not followed her here; she was left to feel her way along the tunnel’s walls.

Then, slowly but surely, the path levelled out and it became steadily warmer and lighter. The tunnel was still not lit by the pale, otherworldly glow that had followed her  and Lucifer through the forest, but instead by a warm, golden light like fire reflected of a dragon’s hoard.

 

* * *

 

 

As Chloe disappeared into the darkness, Lucifer picked a tree to lean against and lit up a cigarette.

“Hello brother,” He said, once he was sure Chloe was out of hearing distance, “Nice of you to wait until she was gone to show up to check in on me.”

“Lucifer.” The creature acknowledged. His voice sounded like the crackle of logs in a hearth. Had you looked at him, you wouldn’t have thought he was any relation to Lucifer; to say they ‘shared no resemblance’ would have been like describing a duck as ‘not like a bulldozer.’

While Lucifer was perfect, iridescent and beautiful, the creature was not. Instead he looked rather like an artistic interpretation of a human sculpted by someone who had never seen a real human before, if that person had misheard you and thought that instead of saying things like “flesh” and “bones” and “skin,” you’d said “hot coals” and “embers” and “hellfire.”

“What do you want, Amenadiel?” Lucifer asked, offering him what was left of his cigarette. Amenadiel declined it. “Are you sure? We don’t often get them on this side of the wall, and neither of us can cross the boundary line.”

“What is your business with that human?” Amenadiel asked. 

“I’m hiding.” Lucifer said. “People have worked out how to scry for my heart, but luckily for me Mrs Decker makes quite an effective shield.”

“She’s human.” Amenadiel pointed out again. “She’s dangerous.”

“I could have told you that.” Lucifer said and rolled his eyes. “Why are you really here?”

“I’m here to offer you one last chance at a bargain.” Amanadiel said with pomp.  He stretched out one long, scorched limb that almost looked like an arm and opened his palm. In his hand lay a flower, but it wasn’t like any flower that grows in our world. Its leafs and stem were brittle and blackened and skeletal, and it’s petals flickered and danced impossibly, like they were made of dragon fire.

“Oh bloody hell.” Lucifer said. “No, no thank you.”

“You are making a mistake.” Amenadiel insisted, “I’m offering you _life_.”

“You’re offering me a half life. A cursed life.” Lucifer corrected. “I’m quite happy as I am.”

“Isn’t it already a half life if you are always running?” The fire demon queried.

“I wouldn’t know,” Lucifer replied. “I’m not running. I’m actually doing quite well for myself.”

“Your time is limited.” Amenadiel warned. “Take the flower Luci. You won’t have to worry about people stealing your heart. You’ll be safe.”

“No. Never.”Lucifer said, his tone far more fiery than Amenadiel’s had been. “I’d rather die as myself than become something else.”

Amenadiel backed off, but the concerned expression remained on his face. “I’m only trying to help you, brother.”

“Then give me and my human safe passage to the sky port on the edge of the highland.” Lucifer said lightly. “I have some business to attend to there.”

“Very well.” Amenadiel huffed and began to hep Lucifer gather firewood anyway.

 

* * *

 

 

Chloe had been expecting the most horrifying situation that her mind could conjure; an immense beast with hellfire for eyes, huge leathery wings, and claws like butchers knives. Instead she was met with two luminous, cat-like eyes set into a face of jewel-like scales. The creature’s body was long and lizard like, with enormous gossamer wings like a dragonfly. All together it couldn’t have been much larger than a minivan.

“You seem angry,” The dragon said in a surprisingly friendly way, “Would you like to talk about it?”

“Angry?” Chloe said, still only halfway through procession what the dragon had said.

“I could hear you cursing all the way down the corridor.”

“Ah.” Chloe said and shifted awkwardly. She could see the music box quite clearly, sat atop the largest heap of treasure. It was beautifully decorated in the black and silver visage of a carousel, and was small enough that it could have fitted in the palm of her hand. 

“It’s often easier to open up about our feelings to people who we don’t know very well and aren’t worried about forming attachments to,” The dragon said with a rather terrifying expression that almost resembled a smile, “You you’re more than welcome to talk to me about whatever it is that’s on your mind.”

“It’s _Lucifer_.” Chloe blurted out before she could think better of offloading all of her problems onto an honest to god dragon. “He keeps being all cryptic and mysterious and getting me into these _insane_ situations without explaining anything – I mean, he practically waited for me to start walking down that passage before he told me there’d be a dragon here and – Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean –“ 

“No offense taken,” She said with a dismissive wave of its razor-like claws. “I’m well aware that most people find dragons rather intimidating. So are Lucifer’s actions the only thing troubling you or – ?”

“No, there’s more to it than that.” Chloe said. “This entire week has just been insane. A few days ago I was a police officer with a wonderful daughter and a really good life in a little town on the other side of the wall. Now I’m on a quest to retrieve my first born from the Faerie Queen because my idiot ex-husband couldn’t keep his mouth shut. I spent days trekking through a forest, nearly exchanged half of my childhood memories for _food_ , hired a – a – I don’t even know what Lucifer _is –_ as a tour guide, got attacked by bandits or something and not I’m having a therapy session with  dragon.“ 

The dragon crossed it’s front paws, or legs, or whatever they’re called and nodded in a surprisingly understanding and human fashion.

“It sounds to me like you’re feeling as if your life is out of your control,” She said, “Which is difficult enough to deal with on its own, let alone with the culture shock that people experience when arriving in Faerie and of the nightmare of having your child taken.”

“I just want Trixie back.” Chloe said and found to her horror that she was on the verge of tears.

“You need to take control of your life again,” The dragon suggested, “You seem fairly sure that this Lucifer isn’t human, so one might assume that he’s one of the fair folk. Ask him more questions and ask them directly, and remember to look for loop holes in your own questions before you present them to him. The fair folk are proud people and it can be something of a fatal flaw to them; it’s likely that he’ll drop useful hints towards his own nature, so pay close attention to what he says and how he says it.”

“Thank you,” Chloe said, and felt so grateful that she almost forgot the real reason she’d come to see the dragon. Perhaps that was this dragon’s tactic for guarding it’s treasure. “I didn’t come here for advice though.” She said carefully.

The dragon sized her up, then sighed.

“You want to barter with the faerie queen to get your daughter back,” The dragon said, then looked longingly at the musical box atop her tallest pile of treasure. “Go on, take it.” The she said, “It’s not doing me any good here.”

“Thank you.” Chloe said earnestly, feeling the happiest she had since arriving in faerie. She turned back to the dragon. “What’s your name?”

“You may call me Linda.” The dragon said. Chloe smiled.

“And you may call me Chloe.”

“Good luck, Chloe.” Said Linda, and the echoes of her words followed Chloe back up out of the tunnel.

 

* * *

 

 

Chloe reached the dim, evening light at the mouth of the tunnel and, to her surprise, found Lucifer tending a campfire. There was something – or someone – else with him.

Despite her time in faerie, Chloe was not used to magic and she was certainly not used to encountering creatures like dragons and stars and, of course, fire demons. At first she saw a oddly shaped tower of glowing embers and coals and fire, then she the silhouette of a man, illuminated by the glow of the campfire. Then, quite suddenly, her mind wrapped itself around what she was seeing and she saw a towering, fiery, dark figure.

“Ah, Chloe!” Lucifer said cheerily, “Meet my brother, Amenadiel.”

“Your brother?” She said a little disbelievingly then, because she’d seen far weirder things in faerie (and she’d just had a therapy session with a _dragon_ ,) she said. “Okay. Nice to meet you, Amenadiel.”

“Yes.” He said.

Chloe blinked.

“Right, shall we get moving?” Lucifer asked, throwing a last log onto the campfire for good measure. Chloe looked from Lucifer to the fire that he had clearly been working on for a while and tried to work out the point of moving on now that it was almost dark and they already had a decent fire.

“Yes,” Amenadiel said again, “I am ready to transport you. Step into the fire.”

“Do _what?”_ Chloe asked.

“Well,” Lucifer said a little sheepishly, “It might be a little makeshift but it’s still a fireplace, and fire place is the fastest way to travel.”

Lucifer threw some sort of powder into the flames that made them rise up in bright, emerald green tongues then, as if it was nothing at all, he stepped into the flames. Chloe was about to gab his suit jacket and drag him back out of harm’s way, then she realised that the flames didn’t seem to be hurting him at all. They licked at his shoes and his clothes and his hands, but they did not seem to catch on the fabric or blister his skin.

“It’s quite alright,” He said, smiling, and offered her a hand up. After a moment’s hesitation and the flash of Trixie’s smile in her mind, she grabbed his hand, closed her eyes and stepped. She felt a strange warmth, like standing by a space heater, but there was no burn to it. Slowly she opened her eyes and found herself staring directly into Lucifer’s.

“See,” He said with a comforting smile, “That wasn’t so bad. Its the actual travelling that sucks.”

“What?”

“Hold on tight.” He said and she had just enough time to throw her arms around him before something _happened_. Something that wasn’t quite a flash of light, but wasn’t quite anything else either, passed between Lucifer and Amenadiel and suddenly they were moving. In a single second, Chloe glimpsed a thousand fire places; cafes and living rooms and bathrooms and pubs and palaces.

 

* * *

 

 

Then, just as suddenly, they weren’t moving. And they were somewhere else all together.

Lucifer stepped out of the fire place first, ducking under the mantel piece and brushing ashes from his sharp suit as he did so. Chloe followed at his heels. They were, for want of a better way to describe the place, in a dusky tavern and, true to Chloe’s luck, they seemed to have turned up just moments before a bar fight had started.

Lucifer, who seemed far less disorientated by their travel than Chloe was, stepped into the fight immediately. Chloe might have joined him if she hadn't been so worried about breaking the musical box. Lucifer picked out the leader instantly – a burly man, who seemed quite intent on breaking all the limbs of the pretty blonde girl he was clutching.  Without much effort, Lucifer wrestled him to the ground and pressed down on the pressure points in the man’s hands.

“Now,” Lucifer said through gritted teeth, “Let the nice lady go.”

With the hand that wasn’t being crushed, the man loosened his grip on the girl. She snatched her hand away from him.

“Good man,” Lucifer said and grinned. “Now, if I let you go are you and your boys going to leave peacefully or are you going to stay and let me play with you a little longer?”

The man whimpered and mumbled something involving the word leave, which was apparently enough for Lucifer as he let the man go. They left the tavern in a (mostly) peaceful and orderly fashion.

The girl who Lucifer had rescued from the burly man’s grip strutted over to him, and if looks could have killed....

“I didn’t ask for your help, Lucifer.” She snapped. “I have been working on this meeting for weeks and you’ve _ruined_ it.”

“It didn’t look as if it was going particularly well for you.” Chloe commented, remembering how helpless she’d looked before Lucifer had intervened.

“I had the situation under control.” The girl said confidently, “I needed to get close to him so that I could relieve him of a particularly valuable map – which I was about to do before someone interrupted me.”

 “I know, love,” He said and pulled the map from his sleeve, “I didn’t crease my best suit for chivalry’s sake. Chloe, meet Candy.”

“How did you know he had something I wanted?” Candy asked, reaching for the map in Lucifer’s hand. He moved it out of her reach.

“I know you’d not let anyone grab you like that unless you were trying to rob them,” Lucifer said with wry smile, “And the map’s in my possession now. If you want it you’ll have to give me something in return.”

“Nothing comes free in faerie,” She muttered, “Alright, what do you want?”

“You’re headed to the court soon?” He asked. She nodded.

“Even the court need their share of lightning,” Candy replied, “You two need a lift?”

“That we do.” Lucifer said and smiled blindingly.

“There’s a storm coming,” Candy warned, “One that’s too big for our vessel. We want to catch the edges of it, for the lightning of course, but we’re taking a longer route to avoid the worst of it. You’d be faster travelling on foot.”

“But we might stand a chance of surviving the journey if we go by air,” Lucifer pointed out. “We’ll take the lift, thank you very much.”

“Touché. Follow me then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me actually giving a multi chapter fic more than one chapter? Its unheard of. What the hell is happening. 
> 
> Feel free to point out mistakes and shit, this thing is neither proofread nor beta'd.
> 
> (Please leave me comments. Your praise is how I validate myself)


End file.
